Tell me a Story
by Puppythewarriorcatsfan
Summary: "Tell us a story!" Acornkit exclaimed, jumping to her paws. "And what kind of story do you want to hear?" I asked nervously. "How about, how you two became mates!" Thornkit suggested. "That'll be BORING!" Acornkit complained. "Yeah!" Sparrowkit piped. Dustblaze smiled, and said mysteriously "Oh I assure you, how we became mates is anything but boring."


I looked out over the open moor. The new apprentices bounced across it, eager to show off. Kits tumbled through a large dip, that was Windclan camp. I sat high along the edges, smiling at them.

The deputy directed patrols for the day, before padding over to me. I pretended to ignore him and focused on the kits wrestling down below. "Cherrycloud," The deputy called.

His name was Dustblaze, and he was my mate, and we loved each other to pieces and to annoyance. Flaws punctured our relationship often, and we never were sure of the outcome.

Dustblaze came closer. I looked up at him, my eyes half closed in boredom. "What is it?" I asked, trying to come off annoyed, but ending up sounding like I had just woken up, tiredness dripped from my voice.

I was laying out in the sun, having been reluctantly relieved of my warrior duties, there wasn't much else to do. He gazed down at my plump stomach. "Cherrycloud," He said again.

"Quit repeating yourself, you sound stupid." I snapped. "Woah, being a queen does make she-cats cranky." He jested. I scoffed.

He dropped the silly attitude and sat down next to me. "I still can't believe you're having kits..." He mewed. "What, do you think this is all just extra prey?" I joked, gesturing to my belly, which bulged with unborn kits.

He laughed, "I still remember when you thought I was a stuck up tom with my head so far up in a rabbit hole I could see myself." "And I remember when you thought I was just another one of you she-cat lovers." I returned.

We laughed, I broke off gasping as one of the kits kicked inside of me. Dustblaze jumped to his paws, concern flashing in his eyes. "It was just a kick, no need to get excited." I mewed.

He sat back down, taking a wary glance at my stomach. "For the love of Starclan! I am not going to explode!" I yowled, getting increasingly angrier at his acts of protectiveness.

I cuffed the large tom over the head as he began to apologize. "Ugh! You weren't like this before!" I complained, sitting back down. "Well, you didn't have my kits back then." He retorted.

"MY kits?! They are OUR kits, you mousebrain." The two argued, throwing insults and comebacks at one another. At one point the newest litter of kits, Acornkit, Sparrowkit and Thornkit tumbled past, chased by an exhausted Hazelwing.

The couple stopped arguing to watch the spectacle. "I hope our kit's won't behave like that." I muttered, beside me, Dustblaze nodded, signaling one of the few moments where we agreed.

Hazelwing slowed to a stop in front of us, panting. "Will you, can you watch my kits for a bit, please? Just keep them entertained somehow, I can't keep chasing them!" Hazelwing exclaimed.

I replied with a "Sure." I wasn't very excited about it, but it would help me learn about how to treat my own kits. Hazelwing called her kits over, and instructed them that me and Dustblaze were to watch over them.

After Hazelwing left, the kits stared at us, and we stared back at them, neither of us knowing what to do. "So...What do you kits want to do?" Duskblaze asked, breaking the ice.

"Tell us a story!" Acornkit exclaimed, jumping to her paws. "And what kind of story do you want to hear?" I asked nervously.

"How about, how you two became mates!" Thornkit suggested.

"That'll be BORING!" Acornkit complained. "Yeah! Boring!" Sparrowkit piped.

Dustblaze smiled, and said mysteriously, "Oh I assure you, how we became mates is anything but boring." I chuckled.

"Okay...we can hear a little bit, but I bet it'll be boring like, love at first sight or something." Acornkit mumbled, sitting back down. "Why don't you start Cherrycloud? Back when we were apprentices, and make sure to tell the truth." Dustblaze mewed, turning to me.

I scowled, embarrassed. "Fine." I spat, before turning back to the kits.

"When I was an apprentice..."

* * *

**I KNOW, I KNOW! short. short. short. But i wanted to write some sappy, fluffy shit so here it is. The weird love story of Cherrycloud and Dustblaze. And congrats to anyone who can find my stupid, obvious, little Easter Egg! And it's not that much of a cliffy, but oh well. My plan for this story is the plot is that Cherrycloud and Dustblaze are telling a story, but I'm going to write it like it's happened, do you know what I mean? If you don't, I suck at explaining things. If you get it or don't, you'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Bye for now, and, sorry for not updating things you want to see, life has been going crazy, and I also failed to make the volleyball team. So, goodbye!**

**~Puppythewarriorcatsfan**

**P.S. I am hosting a cover contest for this story. I really want to see if anyone who reads my stories has artistic talent. Please send all entries to:**

**duskflightmedcat at gmail. com**

**(MINUS THE SPACES AND ADD IN THAT LITTLE AT SYMBOL WHERE IT SAYS at )**

**If you have any questions, email or PM me, i love receiving messages. I really, really, look forward to seeing if anyone likes me enough to do this.**


End file.
